Loving Lust
by Nikki-dina-kittysWorth
Summary: Alice thought dating her childhood friend Oz would fill in the sad gap in her life. However she has another thing coming. Brake her childhood Bully/friend is coming out to her and releasing his built up emotions to her. Will she do the same? AliceXBrake! Rated T for my paranoid self.
1. therabbit

This is a AliceX Brake fanfic. I don't own Pandora hearts. Only the idea. I would like for some people to review. My other story is pissing me off and I can't think of ideas for it. I'm also editing my own cover images for my new stories. Any ways here goes!

Alice's POV:

I began falling in to a daydream as I watched HIM come in. He had blond hair and green eyes. He took is seat next to me and smiled. I blushed and looked away. Oh my God! He smiled at me. Him! Oz Vessileas! My crush for almost a year now!

My thoughts were interrupted by a note tossed on my desk. I looked over at Oz and he was still looking at me. He pointed at the note that matched his notebook paper perfectly. I opened the wrinkled up paper and began reading what it said.

_Dear Alice,_

_I have to talk to you after class. It's about something I've wanted to tell you for years now. Please meet me at the school garden bridge._

_From You childhood friend, Oz_

I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and looked at the board. I should explain on this. Whenever I was in kindergarten, I meet Oz. He was a new student at in my class. He was alone and nobody cared about his true personality. Only his money and looks. I understood that perfectly. I too have had that situation. So me and him because real friends and we have been together ever since.

I felt a light tug on my hair and turned around to stair at THAT MAN. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and tried continuing the day. But Brake wasn't helping me with that. My heart squeezed of pain as he continued bullying me over these years. I too was in class with him since kindergarten only I knew him longer.

After school I walked to the back of the school garden and saw a figure that resembled Oz perfectly. I walked till I reached the bridge and I took a breath. He turned to look at me with his emerald eyes and smiled with a hint of blush.

He opened his lips and closed them. He shut his eyes and walked toward me and grabbed my hands. I was the one to blush now. His voice brought me back to reality after daydreaming again.

"Alice, I...I think I love you. We have been together since I came here. I remember going to the festival, the park, and we even kissed once. E-even though it was on the forehead and it was because you were crying, it still felt right. So...Alice will you g-go out with me?" He sounded like he did the day we meet. So embarrassed yet determined.

I began feeling something in my chest and I decided to answer.

"Y-yes. I-I know that we h-have been friends for so many years and I just wanted to know how you felt. Because Oz...I have loved you for a year now." I felt so embarrassed.

He grabbed me by my waist and picked me up and swung me around in a circle. Does this mean we are dating? Yes! He sat me down and we walked to the end of the garden holding hands. He left first and I turned to leave. At the corner of my eye, I saw That MAN. He was leaning against the light pole and he didn't look to happy.

I walked toward him with a scowl on my face and yelled "Where you there this whole time!?" He pushed himself off and walked closer to me. I backed off a little but the brick wall that surrounds the school garden stoped me. He only smiled and ran his fingers through his hair before he said " Well it seems that my little friend Alice has a boyfriend. Maybe I want to date my childhood friend too. But you would say no, right?" He stopped smiling with his hands in his pockets. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find my voice. He leaned in close to my face and rested his forehead against mine. I knew I was blushing. He raised his hand to the back of my head and stroked my hair.

"Alice, do you remember when we were kids? You lost your stuffed rabbit and when you found it...you thought I was the one who ripped it open. Well what if I told you that I wasn't the one who ripped it." He seemed serious. I began thinking.

"Why are you bringing this up now? I mean after all these years, you decide to tell me this now of all times. And why are you telling me this, for what? Forgiveness?" I scowled at him "Yes, that is what I want. Your forgiveness and I'm telling you this now because

I knew you wouldn't listen to me back then." He rested his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in to a hug. I flinched and tried getting out of his grip, but I couldn't move.

His voice whispered in my ear. "Alice I..." I felt old feelings pumping in my blood system. But I had to push them back. I was in love with Oz. Not Brake. Not anymore. I pushed him back and yelled "I'm with Oz and I'm not going to forgive you. I was mad at you yes. But the reason I stayed away from you is because you bullied me afterwords. Stay away from me Brake!" I turned tail and ran home without looking back.

**Brake's POV:**

**"Stay away from me Brake!" She turned around and ran. I leaned agents the brick wall for balance. Shit. I messed up. I've always had that guilt for what happened that day. I loved Alice. No...I still do. I always have and always will. Ever since we were young, it was me who watched her with amazement. She was so strong and so hard headed.**

**I walked home and was lectured all the way up the stairs by Sharon, my sister. "Sharooonnn~. Send my food up would ya~. I said closing my door. I heard her grunt and stomp down stairs. I grabbed my picture frame off my bed side and tilt it up to look at it. Gil had his chin rested on Ada's head. Cute couple like. I gagged after seeing this a hundred times. Sharon had her paper fan out and it was directed at me, but I had my clowny attitude saying "Awww~ you wouldn't~." I knew better now. Echo had her expressionless face as always. Oz and Alice had their arm's wrapped around each other. I stopped scanning the picture and placed it on my chest.**

**I fell off to sleep soon.**

_**I was sitting and eating my delusions bun bread when I saw her. She had a sandwich in her hands and made a yuk face. She opened up her bread and pulled everything but the meat off. I walked up to her and watched her curiously. After 6 whole minutes she finished and she seemed to just notice me. "Whaa!? Where you watching me eat?" She didn't seem like most girls would. "Yes. I was wondering why you took all that stuff off." I was curious about this girl. "Well since you asked, I don't like all that yucky stuff. I only like the meat!" She rested her fist on her hips. I was fascinated by this girl. She was the perfect girl for my type. She was beautiful, strong, and she had a girly side. After weeks of her, me and Sharon being friends I never knew something so small was so precious to her. All it took was a dull pocket knife. After Alice assumed of me being the one who ripped her rabbit, She wouldn't even listen to me explain. I felt anger and seriousness flow through me. How could she not see me trying to tell her the truth! Why can't you listen to me!? Listen! Listen! Please! Just turn around and listen to me! I don't know what came over me ,but I pushed her down and felt good. It kinda made me feel like she would listen if I bully her. If I pull her hair, maybe she will apologize or beg for forgiveness. I'd like her to fell bad for what she did to me. She made me her own personal bully.**_

**I woke up hearing a crash of glass breaking. I shot up and looked around to see my picture no longer in my hands. It was on my hardwood floor. I picked it up and rubbed my fingers across it. It was broken. Gone. I didn't realize the blood that was smeared on it. I winced feeling the sharp pain in my thumb. I wrapped my finger up and headed down stairs to eat. Considering on how Sharon didn't bring it up. Lazy Sharon.**

**Sharon's POV:**

**Lazy Brake.**

**Alice's POV:**

**I opened up the door and almost instantly, I was tackled to the ground. I kicked off my attacker and yelled "God! Can I not come home and not get beat up right when I open the door!?" I heard a giggle and looked up. " Alice! Welcome home. Your late! Dad's going to be mad!" I heard my little sister Lilly's voice sing. "Shut up Lilly. Or I'll tell him you let Bandersnacher in last night." I said evily**

**She gasped and ran back in to the kitchen. I tiptoed up stairs but I seemed to have failed hearing my dad's voice. "Alice...you got home late. I'm disappointed in your behavior lately...go down stairs and eat. I have already finished and Lilly has already stated in on her homework. I'm going to bed and I want you in bed at 9:30 no later. I'll have you know that if you come home late again, I'll punish you greatly." He turned around and walked back to his room. I walked down stairs and stopped at the last step before falling to my knees and began crying. I heard Lilly's tiny feet scooting across the floor and I quickly rubbed my tears away and headed for the kitchen.**

**After eating, doing homework, and showred I entered my room and closed the door. I slide to the bottom of my door and bared my face in to my knees. The only noise in the huge silent room, was the sound of beeping. I peeked up and looked at the hospital bed to the left of my room. I stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of the motionless body. I gripped my hand on the sheets before letting go and slipping my hand in to the hand of HERS.**

**I bent over and kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight...my precious twin sister." I left the unconscious body and headed to my bed and fell asleep.**

_I was in the middle of talking to Brake and Sharon before noticing the absence of my stuffed rabbit. No! My precious rabbit! I must find it quick! I looked around all day but never found it. I cried and cried till I realized a note on my desk. I read it and gasped. "I'm in the boys locker room. Help me Alice!~from Black Rabbit stuffy._

_I ran till I found the locker room and watched a boy run out with horror. I was brave enough to walk in ,but what I saw was terrifying. Brake stood there with a dull pocket knife and my rabbit in his hand all cut open. I ran and grabbed my toy rabbit and the stuffing. I yelled "Brake! I will never forgive you for this! Do you know what you just done!?" I ran out and cried cradling my twin rabbit in my hands._

_Near the end of the day I was packing my book bag and I wimpered putting my ripped rabbit in my pack when a hand taped my shoulder. I turned and glared at HIM. "Leave me alone Brake. I'm mad at you." He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my bag. "Alice! Listen, please...I-" "No! I don't want to hear it! Do you know what this means!? No! You wouldn't would you!? Just go away!" I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked away. But not a minute later he pushed me to the ground. I got up to my knees however he managed to grab my hair and pulled it. I cried out in pain till a teacher came and got us._

_I went home and ran to my bedroom. I jumped on my sister's bed and hugged her tightly. "Alyss! I'm so sorry! He didn't mean too! I don't think...but still! It ripped! It ripped! I'm sorry sorry sorry! Mom will be so upset!" I cried over and over in her neck. It's been 1 year since the wreck that killed my mom and put my twin in a comma. I was also injured but not that bad. My mom made me and Alyss twin rabbits when we were born._

_My dad had a lot of money so we could afford life support for Alyss. My dad walked in ready to give me the punishment of my life._

**I woke up with the alarm clock going off. Great. Another morning of silent awkward breakfast. I walked down in my pajamas and sat down at the table. I looked up and noticed dad wasn't there. "Where's dad?" I asked Lilly who was eating porridge with sweet rice." He said he had to leave early. Hay...why where you crying last night on the stairs?" She asked innocently I thought for a minute to make up a lie.**

**"Because big sissy is just tired dealing with daddy's self pityness." I said swallowing my crunchy toast. I sent Lilly off with one of the maids to her school. **

**As soon as I got to school, all hell broke loose.**

**End of chapter 1. I'm taking some time away from my fanfic "Finding a way." I have decided to edit my own cover images myself. Review if I should continue this story. There are other pairings like Ada XGil, OzXEcho,and also slight AliceX Oz. Please enjoy my story~**


	2. Ourfeeling

Oz's POV:

Alice walked in and took her seat. I poked her arm to catch her attention. She looked over. It worked! "Morning Alice! How did you sleep last night?" I asked She seemed taken aback but half smiled and replied " Well I...I had a strange dream is all, but I guess I'm just paranoid about the test." I could tell she felt a little sad or annoyed by some thing. She rarely ever seemed that way. I was concerned about her every now and then. She always seemed down when I asked about home.

I hope nothing is happening at home with her. Just then Brake walked in and sat down laying his head in the desk. " Don't tell me, you didn't sleep either?" He looked exhausted but he switched to his clown like side quick.

"Morning Oz! I had a dream lastnight about kindergarten. I'm not that disappointed in it though, Alice was in it!~" I didn't expect that...a moment later Alice turned and glared at him. "And what does me being in it not disappoint you?" She said turning her whole body this way." Well~~ I guess it's because we are best friends! Oh, sorry Oz I forgot you and Alice are best friends!" He smiled I didn't want people thinking that me and Alice where just friends so I blurted out " Brake, me and Alice are actually dating now." I grabbed Alice's hand and she smiled holding it back.

Brake seemed unsurprised and smiled " I knew you two would be going out sooner or later." He looked at our hands but retracted them instantly and looked away.

What's wrong with him?

Alice's POV:

I felt Brake's cold glare at the back of my head all morning. I felt uneasy about Brake and Oz talking. It just made me nervous somehow. After class brake I already had plans for the gang to eat on the roof. Cause you know. We're rebels. I happened to look over at Brake who wasn't moving. "Brake, come on lunch is on the roof." Sharon said

I smiled at Sharon's gorges face. She was like a young mother to us all. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder and waited for my friend. "Alice, I'm going on with Gil and Ada. Ok?" Oz was already at the door. "Go on, I'll wait here for Sharon and Brake." I looked back and smiled at him. I heared a sudden thunk that scared the shit out of me.

I looked around for the noise and wasn't surprised to see Brake's fist in a wall. "Brake! You idiot! You punched a damn hole in the wall!" Sharon ran up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. I winced at the sight of him pulling his bloody hand out of the now fist sized hole in the wall. "I'm...I'm going to tell the others, get that patched up!" She ran out of the room and shut the door. I looked at him with concern, but he wasn't scowling at me. No...He was laughing? "Brake wha-" I was interrupted by his finger placed on my lips. "Alice...it doesn't hurt, but there are other things that do hurt. Can you guess what that is?" He moved is finger away from my mouth. He shifted his hand over his heart and I sighed.

"Brake...you should stop being a baby. Don't do reckless stuff. Just..." I couldn't finish He only looked at me with a sad smile "Alice can I please explain to you what happened that day?" He sounded broken I only nodded wondering where this was going. I sat down on top of the teachers desk and waited for this lecture. "What happened that day...when you lost your rabbit you always held dearly I saw a boy slip some note in to your backpack. I followed the boy to the boys locker room and saw him ripping the stuffing out of you doll. I ran to pull the knife out of his hand and grabbed the rabbit as well. I told him "If you ever steal or mess with my friend, you will be the one with its guts ripped out." He ran out and you walked in." I looked at him sorrow faced and griped the sides of my uniform skirt. I never knew..."By the way...What was so important about that doll?" He asked I knew he wasn't being rude because the way he said it. I gulped down some dry air and decided to tell him why. "Well you see...my mom made two twin rabbits for me and my sister...and when I was 5 years old, we got in to a wreck. It killed my mother and put me and my sister in to a hospital. However, sister was in a comma and still is. I promised her I would cherish it and never mess it up,but..."

I was looking down and felt a hand swip across my cheek. I looked up at this and saw Brake smiling gently. He pulled me in to a huge and I for once didn't back away. "It looks like me and Alice both have a strong heart. Other wise we would have given up long ago." He sounded horse now. I felt hot drips of water and was surprised at this. Breaks crying? Of all people. But not long after I too felt tears burning in my eyes.

I felt my chest clinching again and felt my heart racing. It's like when I was in kindergarten. I was in love with Brake. He always watched over me,helped me,sang to me, he even picked me up like a princess sometimes. I knew I was still in love. I couldn't deany it any more. I pulled out of his griping hug and smiled. "What does this mean?" I asked He looked at the window and back at me. "It means that you love me." He said

I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt a little more happy. But the happiness disappeared after it occurred to me. How was I going to explain this to Oz.

After a little bit longer I popped up my head and asked "Wait...where is Sharon?" I wounded

Sharon's POV: I heared Alice wounder of why I hadn't come back yet and gasped. Shit! I forgot to tell the others. I was just so caught up in listening to their conversation. I have always supported both my friends. If it was Alice wanting to date Oz or Brake wanting to end it. I wanted them both to be happy. I gasped again as the door slammed into my face. I opened one eye and nervously laughed "A-Alice-Chan! I-I was just about too-" I couldn't finish due to the scary look Alice had. I gulped. Brake came up behind her and smirked. Well fuck.

That's it. I decided to make a small chapter for this. I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice! God knows I don't get any. Well God damn.

**Alice: why do I have to date clown?!**

**Oz: well at least you aren't being used!**

**Nikki-San: Chill your shit. God damn.**

**Brake: I don't know about Alice-Chan, but I like our relationship! However you made me less clowny.**

**Nikki-San: yes I know. I made every one a little different. Brake's a emotional teen boy with low testosterone, Alice is a little less mean an-**

**%Whack!®£**

**Nikki-San: wha- what!?**

**Alice: Don't you see?! I'm not mean! I let her off easy! Hahaha-**

**°¿Slam$&**

**Gil: hahaha! Looks like the stupid rabbit has meet her match!**

**Nikki-San: Well got that out of my system. Anyway, I'm going to start up with my own Admin kinda thingy. My friend said I would be good at it for endings. I'm just trying it out! She is more of a sad statistic kind of Admin. I'm more of a funny messing around with kinda Admin. People say I'm better than tweetle Dee him self! In other words people call me Tweetle Dee and my friend Tweetle Dum. Oh well byiii!**

**Sharon: I don't want to see the next chapter! Shakes with freight**

**Nikki-San: "sighing to self"**


	3. update!

HAYYY! This is chapter update. I am writing chapter 3 right now. But I'm taking some time with my new fanfic Disney's war. It's a collection of Disney princesses and women. Main character is Captain Alice of the Association of Wonderland. The story's are spread out in their categories. First one is Major Belle. In Beauty and the Beast. My favourite Disney women is Alice from Alice in wonderland. I also like Elsa from Frozen. She will be in it too. Don't forget Anna! She is the main character after all. Be sure to know that this is a horror,murder, and gore like series. I'm going to finish Loving Lust chapter 3 later. I may also be making a chapter for Finding a way.


	4. why am I confused?

Brake's POV:

Sharon was shaking like a leaf. Alice was boring her eye's in to Sharon's. Giving her a emotionless face like Echo's. I was simply smiling waiting for Alice's fears attack. It never came however because I had to step in and help out my little sister. I grabbed Alice from behind in a wrapped hug. She didn't squirm thank God.

I whispered in her ear "Sharon isn't one to blame. She was apart of this all along." Alice sighed and leaned back her head giving me her pout face. She moved out of the hug and walked to Sharon. "If that's true...then why did you support me to go with Oz?" She asked

"Because I figured that you wouldn't want to be my friend...and I consider you my most closest sister." She bowed her head and sank her shoulders. Alice looked touched and ran to her friend and wrapped her in hugs. I smiled remembering the time when we were young. We giggled and the sound of a door opening straddled us.

Alice's POV:

"Alice! C-come quickly! Echo is in the hospital!" Ada's voice shouted and behind her was the others. My heart flopped and I rushed to them. "Where!? Where is she?!" I yelled grabbing Ada's arm. "It's the Hospital of 113 west cherry hill street!" She said with a shaky voice. I gulped

"N-Not there!" She only nodded "Ok we-well I'm going to see her. You guys stay here." I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when Oz stopped me. "You can't. Thay won't a low US to go in with out being related." "Thay will let me in. Don't worry. " "Then I'm coming with you!" Yelled a voice

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "No Brake. Stay here." But of course everyone objected. "Fine. Come on let's go." We ran to the hospital and stopped at the front desk. The front desk women was someone I'm quite familiar with.

"Um..we are here to see Echo Duldee." I said she looked at me and smiled. "Well miss Alice! Of course, everyone here too?" "Yes, Miss Barma." I answered She gestured us to a elevator and said "Room 203 3rd floor." She smiled her perfect ruby red lipstick smile and we got on the elevator. As we where going up the elevator, Oz broke the silence.

"So...Alice, why did she let you- I mean us in so easily?" I sniffed and decided to tell them. "My dad owns the hospital. It's why it's called the Baskerville St. Hospital." I felt eyes on me and found it quit awkward.

"So...your family...like owns it?" Gil was more surprised. The elevator dinged and I walked out first before turning around "No. Like my DAD owns it." I turned and began suching for the number. I felt someone grab my and and grip on tight. I looked at Oz who was smiling at me. "I'm sure you had your reasons. But some day, you will need to tell us." He was right. He always was.

I found the room and we walked in to see the damage. Here's the thing. She was in the bed with a broken arm. She looked over and sighed. "I fell down from a tree that Vincent said had a cat in it." Me,Sharon,and Ada ran to her and flopped on her bed giving her our girl hugs. She giggled and put her arms around Sharon and Ada while I was basically on top of her hugging her waists.

After everyone was done giving their goodbyes, we began leaving. I was walking down the hall with Oz when something tugged my sleeve. I turned and was speechless to see HIM. My dad was looking at me with disappointment. I hated that look. "Alice, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home right now?" I swallowed hard and said "My friend was in the hospital dad. I wasn't going to just plan on skipping seeing her." I bit my bottom lip and I could hear him come closer.

I felt Oz's hand loosen from him gripping it. He walked in front of me and held out his arm's. "Sorry sir, but if you intend to come any closer to Alice, I certainly wouldn't forgive you." I was stunned. No way he was talking to Glen like that! Glen, the high and mighty rich man. He scoffed and attempted to move around Oz, but Oz only moved back a few steps to keep us away from each other.

Dad was now glaring at him, but let them soften. "Alice, when you come home, I want you to go to your room and say bye to Alyss. She will be coming here for some testing. If thay fail, we have no choice but to-" I don't want him to say it. "No! You can't! You can't do that! Do you even care about how I might feel about this?!" He bored his eyes in mine. Locking lavender with violet. His full of sadness and misery. Mine filled with wonder and strength. He grunted and said "Alice. If you went to stay here with her in the hospital, then I would start packing up and come here to live with her. This is the only thing I will allow you to do." He turned around and walked away leaving Oz clueless. Oz turned to me with a weak smile. "Its fine. Tell me tomorrow. I will see you here right? After school? Till then. Love." my head and left. I touched my head and backed up agents the wall. That's right. Oz did love me. What was I going to do? I felt a sour feeling in my chest. Something of despair. I loved Brake. Yet my heart is racing faster between both of them. No way. Why did I have to love Brake? Because dummy! He's the one you have always loved. And yet...I feel confused. Do I love Oz? Or Brake?

Find out next!

**Alice: wow. This was strange. I'm going to live in a hospital and eat hospital food. -_-**

**Nikki: for a while I guess. Don't be confused though. Brake is definitely the one you love :3**

**Alice: how is that a good thing!?**

**Gil: Well at least you won't be hanging off my master all the time**

**Will of Abyss: do I even come in?**

**Nikki: yes, you do! Maybe around chapter 5. **

**Ada: is there going to be me and Gil love parts?**

**Nikki: yes. There are AdaXGil, SharonXElliot, and OzXEcho.**

**Oz: ok. By the way, is Echo going to have a broken arm all of this book?**

**Alice: why do you care, Manservent!?**

**Oz: no-nothing at all!**

**Alice: that's not the right answer!**

**©£%Wack ]**

**Oz: owwww! Alice please! **

**Nikki: this is getting intense. I'm leaving. Go back to your own book now!**

**Byiiii!**


	5. always loved

Oz's POV:

Alice was going to be living in a hospital room. It would seem like some family issues. So as her boyfriend, I think she needed to tell me everything. I love her so much. Ever since that day in kindergarten.

_I knew it would happen. Once me and Ada walk in, people will invade our space and ask us questions like "Do you have a butler? Or a personal maid?" It would be the beginning of false popularity. Our family was only famous for my father and mother's modeling career. Other than that, we were average kids. However, when I walked in I saw all but six kids hover over me. I noticed the girl with long brown hair and amethyst eyes was the only one with sorrowful eyes like mine. She looked at me like she understood the feeling. After so many replies to the stupid questions, the pretty girl with purple eyes approached me. "You don't like it, do you?" _

_Her big red bow held two symmetrical braids together in her hair. I answered her question "No. I hate it." I looked down in shame. "Then why not tell them to stop."I raised my head up and green locked with lavender. My heart skipped a beat. "Tsk. That's what I did. Now look at me. I'm not bothered by it! HAY! THE NEXT PERSON TO SPEAK TO THIS HERE BLONDIE, HAS TO TALK TO ME!" She yelled her face relaxed in to a smile and said _

_"Well then. Shall we eat lunch? I've got some delicious meat! Oh what's your name again?" I had no choice but to teltell her "Oz. Oz Vessileas." She smiled and said "My name is Alice. Alice Baskerville." SheShe grabbed my hand and lead me to my real friends. Now and forever, I will love her._

The next day, Alice met me at the hospital parking lot. She had loads of stuff in her hands so I helped "So Alice, who is this Alyss?" She looked sad but considerd telling me

" She is my twin sister. Remember when I told you about mom?" I nodded. I remember her telling me about how she died in a car accident with her and her dad. "Well Alyss was there too. She has been in a comma ever since the wreck. I'm afraid father has given up and wants to pull the plug. But I..I..." I pulled her into a embrace and wrapped my arms around her. She was still and hesitant to hold me back.

"I-I need to go! Bye Oz." She left in a hurry and ran away towed her new home. I felt something erupt from my chest. Was this...disappointment?

**Alice's POV:**

**I couldn't do it. I couldn't look him in the eye. Why? Why did I have to love Brake so much? Why can't I be in love with Oz? I'm sorry Oz. It had to be him. Brake. As if my wish to see him come true we walked toward me from the other end of the hall. He smiled and hugged me. I felt right in his arms. I held on to him like I was going to lose him.**

**"I have to tell him, don't I." He knew it wasn't a question. However he nodded and leaned his lips to my eyes and kissed the tears burning in them. "Alice...do you love me?" I looked him in his beautiful eyes and replied "Yes. I...I love you." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Do you me?" I asked "Yes love. I have loved you for an eternity and will love you for much more." I blushed lightly and clenched on to him.**

**He brushed his hand through my hair and whispered sweet nothings in to my ears. **

**And for the longest 4 minutes of my life...I wanted his confert to surround me longer. I had texted him about Alyss last night and he had offered a place for me to stay, but I turned him down due to the fact that I had to stay here for Alyss.**

**I knew Brake was serious with me. He has only been serious a few times about his mother and Sharon. I knew I could trust him, that his feelings were real. I just wish he could hug me longer.**

**NIKKI: Short chapter I know. I had to post something, right?**

**ALICE: Do I have to be lovy dovy and share my meat?, cause you know I won't.**

**NIKKI: nope. It's all yours! Brake love's candy and sweets, remember? Right Brake!?**

**BRAKE: munch*munch*munch***

**ALICE: Hay! What are ya munching on?!**

**BRAKE: nothing!~~**

**ALICE: MY MEAT! GIVE IT BACK YOU CLOWNY BASTERED!**

**OZ: Jeez. I'm pretty pooped that Alice don't even notice me.**

**NIKKI: it's fine. You get a special moment together in the next chapter~**

**OZ: oh really? What's that? 3**

**NIKKI: the brake up~~**

**OZ:... ;-;**

**ALICE: Ha! Dumped!**

**NIKKI: Till the next chapter~**


End file.
